Tying the Knot
by writeallnight
Summary: A TommyKimberly Fic.  Tommy is happily settled into his new life in Reefside.  What happens when Kimberly comes back?  Please Review!


Jason Lee Scott waited anxiously at the arriving plane's gate. Most of the other passengers had already disembarked. Where was she? Jason smiled and breathed a sigh of relief when she finally came down the ramp, the last person off. "Kim!"

She looked up and gave him a tired smile. A steward walked with her, carrying her bag. "Thanks, "Jason told him as he received it. "Hi Kim."

He gently kissed the top of her head. "Thanks for coming Jas," Kim said tiredly.

"Where do you want to go?"

"The hotel as fast as you can. I need more painkillers."

"It's still that bad?"

Kim nodded and winced. "Let's go."

Jason drove them to the hotel and got Kimberly settled in a nice room. Kim took more painkillers and then they both relaxed. "All right Kim, I need the whole story," Jason said. "What's been going on?"

Kim sighed and looked out the window. "Well, I guess I have to go all the way back the beginning…"

Nearly two hours later Jason left the hotel. He'd wrung a promise out of Kim to come to his party on Friday and then she'd fallen asleep. He's left her a note saying he'd see her for breakfast in the morning and then they would go apartment hunting. Right now, there was someone else he had to see.

Dr. Tommy Oliver stood in the kitchen waiting for his microwave dinner to finish heating up. The timer beeped and when he opened the door he nearly choked on the smell. Gingerly he picked up the melted plastic and food and took it to the dumpster out back.

Returning to the kitchen he sighed and reached for the phone book. Looked like more Chinese takeout it was. He had just hung up the phone when there was a knock on the door.

Tommy frowned. If it was one of the kids they would have just come in. And who else would be coming to see him on a Tuesday night?

Getting up he went to the door and tensed, ready to spring into action. He pulled the door open and nearly fell over. "Jason!"

"Hey Bro, what's up?"

"Come in. Are you hungry? I just ordered Chinese, should be here any minute."

"Sounds good."

Jason followed Tommy to the kitchen. "Tommy, what died in here?" he asked.

"Don't ask," Tommy sighed.

He got them both drinks and they went to sit in the living room. "What's going on Jason?" Tommy asked when they were settled.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked innocently.

"Jason, I've known you far too long to believe you drove all the way out here just to say hi," Tommy laughed. "So what's up?"

Jason sighed and steeled himself for what was coming. "Tommy I just want you to hear me out."

"Oh Jason, not again…"

"Tommy," Jason cut him off, "Please, I really think you should talk to her"

"Jason, you seem to be forgetting that she was the one who broke it off with me."

Their food arrived and Tommy got silverware from the kitchen. "Jason, I don't care anymore. It's her life. She can do whatever she wants with it."

Jason looked at him hard. "I want you to watch something," he said after a long moment.

He pushed a videotape into the VCR and turned on the television. The video was of a gymnastics studio. People clapped as Kimberly stepped up and began a bar routine. "Jason, why are we-"

"Just watch," Jason said harshly.

Kim swung to the high bar and began swinging around. There was sudden loud crack and Tommy watched in horror as the bar came loose and sent Kimberly crashing into the low bar and then the wall.

Kim lay unmoving on the floor as people rushed over and the tape cut out. Jason looked at him. "That was two weeks ago in Florida," he said quietly.

Tommy couldn't speak for a long time. "Is she…?" he croaked at last.

"She's here," Jason said. "She's got a concussion, four broken ribs, and what was a dislocated shoulder. It could easily have been her back or her neck. Now tell me Tommy Oliver that you don't care that she almost died."

"Jason, I don't know if I can face her."

"That's a start. She'll be at the party on Friday. Maybe you'll be able to talk to her."

"I'll be there," Tommy said determinedly. "Thanks Jason."

"Any time Tommy."

What was he doing here? Jason's house was full of people, most of them former rangers. Tommy hadn't realized just how many people Jason had been in touch with. He'd been there nearly two hours and still hadn't spotted Kim. Not that he was overly concerned about that.

At last he escaped to the bathroom for a few moments of peace and quiet. He was on his way back down the hall to the party when he heard someone crying. He stopped and tried to figure out where it was coming from.

He knocked softly on Jason's guest room door before opening it. What he saw nearly wrenched his heart out. Kimberly sat on the bed tears flowing freely, trying to get a grip on the pain wracking her body.

Tommy felt helpless but he sat next to her on the bed and took her hand. "Easy Kim. Take it easy. Slow breaths. Come on, that's it."

It took several minutes for Kim to calm down enough to realize who was beside her. "Tommy!" she said surprised. "Hi."  
"Hi," he replied.

They both sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. "Jason showed me the tape," Tommy said. "I'm really sorry."

"Me too," Kim said ruefully. But it's nice to be home."

"How long are you staying?"

Kimberly looked at him strangely. "I'm back, Tommy. I'm here for good."

Tommy was shocked. "But, what about…"

"My dream?" Kim laughed. "Pan Globals was my dream. And I accomplished it. I still love gymnastics, but it's not my life anymore."

Another pain ripped through Kimberly's side and she gasped. Tommy reached for her hand and she grasped it gratefully. "Tommy, I know I don't even deserve to ask a favor from you, but could you find Jason? I need to go home now."

"I'll be right back," he promised.

Once out of the room Tommy felt like he could breathe again. He hadn't counted on the effects of having her so close to him again. Of holding her hand and seeing her in so much pain. She looked gorgeous in her pink sweater and jeans. He felt like an old man in comparison.

Tommy found Jason in the kitchen refilling the soda coolers. "Jason, Kim needs to go home now," Tommy said.

"All right," Jason replied. "Can you hold down the fort?"

"I can take her if you want," Tommy shocked himself by saying.

Jason looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why not? It's on my way."

_Where did that come from, stupid? You have no idea where she lives,_ Tommy thought.

"Okay, that'd be great, "Jason agreed.

"All right then. We'll come say our goodbyes."

Tommy returned to the guest room, still not believing what he was about to do. "Kim, I'm going to take you."

Kimberly looked up in surprise. "Oh, uh, well, all right."

They said to goodbye to all of their friends and made their way to Tommy's jeep. "Here," Tommy handed her his jacket, "it gets cool."

Kimberly slipped on the large jacket and memories of wearing his varsity jacket assaulted her. She tamped the pain down in her heart and carefully slipped into the passenger seat.

It took half an hour to get to Kimberly's new little ranch house, and as it turned out it was on the way to Tommy's.

"You don't have to walk me in," Kimberly said when he pulled up.

"Yes I do. You're hurting Kimberly. I need to make sure you get inside okay."

He walked her to the front door and made sure she got it unlocked and was inside. "Tommy," Kimberly hesitated. "I'd like to talk sometime. Not now, but sometime."

Tommy felt like he had been punched. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about them. "We'll see," he said and abruptly turned and left.

Tommy's rest that night was fitful. He tossed and turned until almost two in the morning before falling into a light sleep filled with dreams and memories

He woke early the next morning with a bad headache and was still cranky when the kids arrived at ten. "Hey Dr. O," Ethan cried as they came in. "How was the party?"

"Don't you guys ever knock?" Tommy griped.

All four kids stopped and stared. "Whoa," Kira said, "someone woke up on the wrong side of the dinozord."

"Leave me alone," Tommy growled.

"Okay, we're just gonna go down to the cave Dr.O. You come down when you're feeling human again," Conner said, steering them all down the secret staircase.

Tommy sighed as they vanished. Why was he taking his frustration out on the kids? It wasn't their fault their mentor had serious issues with his past.

It might have made him feel better to know that ten minutes down the road, Kimberly's day wasn't going much better. She had woken up to find that her shower had leaked, flooding the bathroom. Then, while she had been on the phone with the plumber her breakfast had burned, setting off the fire alarm. Now the doctor's office had called and Jason was nowhere to be found, and her car was still on its way up from Florida. With a sigh she stared at the phone. She only had one choice. At long last she picked it up and dialed.

The phone rang in the cave and Ethan answered. "Oliver residence."

Kimberly was surprised to hear such a young voice. "Oh, um, I was looking for Tommy Oliver."

"Just a sec. Hey Dr. O! There's some girl on the phone!"

Kimberly heard a loud exclamation in the background. "A girl? Is that why you're so cranky?"

"I am not cranky!" Kimberly heard Tommy roar as he picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Tommy? It's Kimberly. Listen, I swear this is the last favor I'll ever ask," she sighed, "my doctor's appointment got moved to this morning. My car's not here yet and I can't get ahold of Jason. Do you think…?"

How could he possibly say no? She was so sweet. Wait a second…In the silence he could hear breathing on the line. And it wasn't his or Kimberly's. "Hang on a sec Kim," he said.

Even with the phone covered Kimberly heard what happened next. "You four have two seconds to get off this phone or so help me you will have homework for the rest of your lives!"

Kimberly heard a click just as Tommy came back on. "Sorry about that. What time do you need to be picked up?"

An hour later Tommy had set Trent, Kira, Ethan, and Conner up with enough chores to keep them busy and out of trouble for a decade, and was on his way to pick up Kimberly.

She was ready so as he pulled up she came out the front door. "Thank you so much Tommy," she said as she climbed in. "I didn't know what else to do."

"It's not a problem Kimberly," Tommy said.

They drove for a while in silence. "So," Kimberly began, "who was on the phone?"

To her surprise Tommy laughed. It brought back a flood of memories and Kimberly desperately tried to stem the tide as he answered.

"That was Ethan, "Tommy chuckled, "he's one of my students."

"I thought I heard you were teaching. Where?"

The conversation continued lightly until they got to the office. Tommy sat in the waiting room while Kim had her appointment.

"How did it go?" he asked, finding he was genuinely concerned.

"The doctor said I'm healing fast. I can expect the pain to be gone within a couple days."

As they climbed into the car Kimberly's stomach gave a loud rumble. Tommy stared and Kimberly smiled at him, embarrassed. "I burned breakfast, and after that I wasn't hungry anymore."

"I'll take you to lunch," Tommy offered, shocked that his heart really wanted her to accept.

Kimberly was stunned. "Oh, you don't," she fumbled for words. "All right, I guess."

Tommy drove them to a small diner. They ordered quickly and sat in silence, both lost in memories of past dates. At long last Kimberly took the plunge. "Tommy, I really need to talk with you. About what happened," she began.

"Kimberly, I really don't want to talk about it."

The days and nights after Kimberly had written him that letter had been some of his darkest. "Please Tommy. I hurt you, I know, and I need to explain."

"No, you really don't. There was someone else. And I really don't want to hear about him," Tommy's voice was rising dangerously.

"But I really need to tell you-"

"Kimberly!"

Kim looked at him shocked as she saw tears in his eyes. "Don't you get it?" Tommy asked. "I loved you. More than anything in the world. That letter ripped my heart out. Literally. The only reason I made it was Jason. The thought of another man holding you, kissing you, is more than I can bear. So if you don't mind, I think we'll just leave the past where it belongs. Excuse me please."

Tommy left the table and headed for the bathroom. Kimberly was startled to find she was trembling. All these years, what pain had he known because of her? She had to tell him. She owed him that at least.

In the bathroom Tommy tried to get a grip on himself. He couldn't believe he'd just cried in public. He hadn't cried since…since Kimberly had sent him the letter. He was a grown man now. He had control over his emotions and it was time to exert some.

By the time Tommy returned their food had arrived. He sat down but didn't look at Kimberly. "Tommy, Tommy please look at me."

Kimberly reached across the table and gently made him look at her. "I need to explain. Tommy, there was no one else."

Tommy snapped his head up and stared. "What?"

"I was young, and alone, and scared. I wanted you to feel free to move on and have a life with someone else. I needed you off my mind so I could focus on my goal. It didn't work though. I thought about you constantly, was always asking Jason about you. When I found out about Kat I told myself I should be happy. It was what I wanted for you. But I wasn't. I was in so much pain they almost kicked me off the team. So I wised up, I moved on. But I always loved you. I loved you so much that I was willing to put your happiness above mine. I won't blame you if you hate me. But that's really what happened."

Suddenly Tommy's appetite was gone. She hadn't loved someone else. She had been doing it for him. He should be mad, but what good would it do? "Oh Kim," he breathed. "I'm not really ready, I mean, I don't really, but maybe if we went slow…"

"You would still have me?" Kimberly looked as if she were going to cry.

Tommy reached out and took her hand. "You broke my heart Kim. I'm not promising that it will put itself back together, but I'm willing to try."

Tommy took Kimberly to his house so they could talk more. As they got out of the jeep Tommy frowned. "It's so quiet," Kimberly said looking around.

"Too quiet," Tommy growled marching in the front door.

Ethan was playing a video game on the television. Kira and Trent were on the couch kissing and Conner was bouncing his soccer ball. As soon as Tommy came in everything stopped. "Hi, Dr. O," Trent said guiltily.

"There is no making out on my couch," Tommy growled at Kira and Trent. "Conner, no soccer in the house and Ethan, what have I told you about reconfiguring my T.V.?"

"Sorry, Dr. O," they all said sheepishly.

"Kimberly, I'd like you to meet my students. This is Kira Ford, Trent Fernandez, Ethan James, and Conner McKnight. Guys, this is Kimberly."

"Is she the chick on the phone?"

Ethan asked.

"Cave, now, all of you. And if I see you two making out again…"Tommy trailed off.

Kimberly laughed as they sat on the couch. "They're good kids, aren't they."

"Yeah, but don't tell them I told you," Tommy laughed.

"Do you remember when we used to kiss on movie nights?" Kimberly giggled.

"Yeah."

Suddenly Tommy's breathing was ragged. They were so close…Kimberly looked away. "Let's take it slow Tommy."

"Right. Slow."

She had no idea how hard that was going to be.

The next few weeks flew by. Kimberly's ribs healed and she began working out at the gym downtown with Tommy in the mornings. True to their word they were going slowly. In fact, other than working out they barely saw one another. Tommy was ready for a change.

He took Kimberly out to dinner at a very classy restaurant. Kim looked gorgeous as usual in a very silky pink dress. They ordered and Tommy took Kimberly's hand and just looked at her for a while. "You look wonderful tonight Beautiful," he whispered.

"Oh, Tommy," Kimberly's breath caught in her throat as he used his nickname for her, something she hadn't heard in a long time.

"Kimberly, I want to see you. I want to be with you," Tommy said. "I would like to start dating again."

"Oh, Tommy!" Kimberly cried.

Their food arrived and they ate in companionable silence. When they finished Tommy asked Kimberly to dance.

He took Kimberly in his arms and they danced, something they hadn't done in years. "I missed this," Kimberly said, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Me too," Tommy sighed.

"But, Dr. O!" Ethan cried, "We always have movies here on Friday."

"I know, but this week I'm having someone over, so you'll just have to go elsewhere. Hayley already said you could go to the café," Tommy explained.

"Dr. O this isn't fair," Kira said.

"It's completely fair. It's my house," Tommy laughed.

On that note Tommy kicked the kids out and got set up for Kimberly's arrival.

They had been dating nearly a month now and Kimberly was coming over for pizza and a movie.

By the time it was over Kimberly lay curled next to Tommy on the couch and it was nearly midnight. "That was good," Kimberly said with a yawn.

"Mm…" Tommy could hardly breathe with her so close.

They both sat up and looked at each other. Tommy couldn't hold on any longer. He leaned over and for the first time in nearly ten years they kissed.

It was quick. Tommy pulled back and looked to see Kimberly's reaction. "Oh Tommy," she breathed.

He leaned in and kissed her again. Kimberly began kissing him back and the dam broke. Tommy's emotions came up in a rush. One arm encircled Kim's waist and the other reached for the back of her head. He deepened the kiss. They broke apart gasping for air and then Kimberly was kissing him again. "I love you," she whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he whispered.

They pulled apart. "No making out on the couch," she giggled.

"Yeah, I think you'd better go home now," Tommy said.

Kimberly gathered her things. "Good night Beautiful."

"Good night Tiger."

The next day Tommy felt like a new person. He hadn't been this happy in a long time. He walked into biology class whistling, causing stares from all his students. "Good morning class. Please turn in your homework while I pass out today's lab."

"What's up with him?" Conner asked.

"I think Dr. O and Kimberly finally made up," Ethan said with a grin.

Two weeks later Tommy was standing in at Kimberly's front door. She was going to make him dinner for his birthday. But it was awfully dark. He smelled a rat.

He opened the door onto total darkness. "Hello?" he called.

"SURPRISE!"

Tommy covered his eyes as lights blinded him and people seemed to appear from nowhere. When he could finally see again he saw tons of his friends from years past including former rangers, Ernie, Bulk, Skull and all his current friends like Hayley, Anton, and the kids.

At last he spotted Kimberly. She smiled at him as he walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You are very tricky."

"I know."

At that point Tommy kissed her. "We should go join the party," Kimberly said breathlessly when they at last broke apart.

"My party's right here," Tommy said.

But Kimberly smiled and slipped away from him. "Hey, Dr.O! Come on!" Ethan yelled.

"Coming!" he called back.

The party was a great success. Jason stayed after to help with the cleanup. "It's a good thing you've only got one birthday," Kimberly said. "Those guys make a huge mess."

"Aren't you glad you guys have me around?" Jason asked, putting more paper plates in the garbage.

"You're amazing Jason," Tommy said sarcastically coming in with a bag of wrapping paper. "Kim you're going to have balloons around for weeks."

"You're always welcome to take some home," she said with a smile.

"No thanks."

Tommy looked around the room. Jason had gone to the kitchen. "I think we're finally alone." He smiled.

"And just what would you like us to do alone?" Kimberly asked coyly.

Tommy grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the couch and into his lap. Kimberly giggled as they began to kiss.

Jason came back in but quickly backed out of the room to the kitchen. "I think I'll just leave a note," he said aloud with a smile.

When at last they broke apart Kimberly leaned her head against Tommy's shoulder and sighed. "Thank you for a wonderful birthday Beautiful," Tommy whispered.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it, I was worried you wouldn't."

It was at that moment that Tommy realized just how much their time apart had affected them. "No, I loved it. Thank you."

It was Christmas. Everywhere in Reefside was decked out in red and green. Including Tommy's house. He hadn't decorated his house for Christmas ever, so when the kids and Kimberly came over two weeks before Christmas to help, he was like a kid in a candy store.

Conner and Ethan helped him pull the Christmas tree inside and they went to work. There was much fun and laughter, especially toward the end.

"Um, Dr. O?" Ethan said grinning and pointing up.

Someone had put mistletoe and Tommy and Kimberly were directly beneath it. Tommy smiled and pulled Kim in and kissed her. "Do you remember the last time we kissed under the mistletoe?" Kim asked.

"Like it was yesterday," Tommy said grinning at the memory.

Tommy and Kimberly spent Christmas Eve alone together. The other rangers were coming the next day.

They both sat on the floor in front of the fireplace sipping champagne. Kimberly rested her head against Tommy's chest and they watched the flickering flames. Kim was nearly asleep when Tommy spoke. "Kim."

"Hmm?" she yawned.

"I want to give you one of your presents tonight."

"Okay."

"I'll be right back."

Kim closed her eyes and leaned against the couch as Tommy got up. He smiled when he came back, and knelt next to her. "Kimberly?"

She opened her eyes and gasped. Tommy was holding an open jewelry box with a gorgeous ring inside. "Tommy?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Kimberly Ann Hart," Tommy said, "I have waited a long time for this moment. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Kimberly said as she cried and Tommy slid the ring on her finger.

He held her as she cried and laughed all at once. "I love you so much Kim. So much."

Kimberly returned for breakfast the next morning. The other rangers started arriving around ten. Jason, Billy, Zack, and Trini first followed by Justin, Adam, Aisha, Tanya, Kat, and Rocky.

They exchanged gifts, ate food, and brought up old memories. Aisha was the first to notice as they all sat in Tommy's living room. "Kimberly Hart!" she shrieked. "That is a diamond ring on your finger!"

Everyone in the room grew deathly silent. Tommy cleared his throat. "Everyone, Kim and I are getting married."

"It's about time!" Jason yelled, and then the room was in chaos.

At long last the first ranger couple was tying the knot.

May 7 dawned bright and clear. Kimberly was up early getting ready with the help of her mother, Kat, Kira, Aisha, Tanya, and Trini. She was a nervous wreck, but in the end she was ready and on her way to the church.

Tommy was even more nervous than Kim. If Jason hadn't been there it could have been bad. "I think fighting Goldar was easier," Tommy said as he fumbled with his red bowtie.

"Relax Tommy," Jason said, doing it for him. "You wouldn't kiss Goldar."

At long last Tommy stood at the front of the church. When the doors opened and Kimberly entered Tommy thought he would cry.

She had on a gorgeous white dress with pink flowers in her hair and in her bouquet.

When she reached the altar she took Tommy's hand and he squeezed it gently, a huge lump in his throat.

Kimberly smiled at him and squeezed back. They exchanged vows and rings and before they knew it the minister was saying, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tommy looked deep into Kim's eyes and the love he felt was overwhelming. He lowered his head and kissed her softly on the mouth, amidst loud cheers from all their friends and family.

The reception was a happy affair. "Congratulations Mrs. O," Ethan said sincerely. "Welcome to the family."

"Ethan, you do realize we're not actually related?" Tommy said. "And you don't have unlimited access to my house anymore?"

"Work on him for me Mrs. O," Ethan replied with a wink and walked off to get food.

Kim and Tommy exchanged a glance and burst out laughing. "Hey lovebirds, are the two of you gonna get out of here soon?" Jason asked, coming up behind them with a smile.

"You read my mind Jas," Tommy said relieved. "Cover for us?"

"No problem," Jason said gripping his hand and then kissing Kimberly on the cheek. "I'll go show off some of my dance moves."

Jason rubbed his hands together and moved toward the dance floor. "Ladies, let me show you how it's done."

Tommy grabbed Kim's arm. "Run, run away fast," he said fervently.

Kim laughed and let herself be pulled toward the car for a hard earned and long overdue honeymoon.

5 years later…

Tommy opened his eyes and blinked contentedly. Saturday. Yes. He rolled over and watched his wife's sleeping form. They'd been married five years and she was still as beautiful as the day he had met her.

Kimberly rolled over and blinked at him sleepily. "Good morning," Tommy said with a smile.

"Good morning," Kimberly yawned.

Tommy leaned over and kissed her, wrapping her in his arms. "Tommy?"

"Mm?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Okay."

Just then there was a loud wail from the baby monitor quickly followed by a second from down the hall. Tommy sighed. "I'll get Amanda."

"And I've got Ian."

Tommy entered the room next door. His two and half year old daughter was standing up in her crib in her pink footie pajamas, tears rolling down her pudgy cheeks. The moment she saw her father she smiled and held out her arms. "Good morning Princess," Tommy said lifting her up. "You just couldn't have waited a half hour huh?"

"Mommy!" Amanda squealed.

"Mommy's feeding Ian," Tommy said, referring to their year old son. "How about we go make breakfast?"

"Beckfast!"

Tommy laughed and went downstairs to start the coffeepot.

The morning sped by. He and Kimberly ate and got dressed then dressed their children. They then proceeded to head to the park downtown where they played for hours. Then it was home for lunch and at long last they put their children down for a nap. Then they both collapsed on the couch.

"When did we get old?" Tommy asked with a yawn and Kimberly laughed.

Then she sat up her eyes gleaming. "What?"

"We're all alone," she said, "and it's quiet."

Tommy smiled. Kimberly leaned over and began kissing him. "Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?" Tommy asked.

"Later," Kimberly said softly and kissed him again.

Tommy wrapped his arms around her and began kissing her back when the phone rang.

Kimberly sighed and let her head fall on Tommy's chest. "Don't answer it," Tommy begged.

Kimberly resignedly got up and answered it. "Hello? What? Can it wait? I see. Yes I'll be there. Okay. Bye."

"Don't go."

"I have to go Tommy," Kimberly sighed and began gathering her purse. "It's an emergency. Someone fell and got hurt, I have to go and cover for Dave."

She kissed him and cupped his face in her hands. "I'm sorry. I'll be as quick as I can."

The moment Kimberly left Ian let out a cry. Tommy sighed and got up to change his son's diaper.

It was late when Kimberly returned. Tommy had already fed and bathed both his children and put them to bed and was in bed himself.

Kimberly crawled in beside him. "Hey handsome," she said softly.

"Hey Beautiful," he kissed her. "So, time to spill missy. What's going on?"

Kimberly giggled and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I'm pregnant."

Tommy sat bolt upright. "Seriously?! Oh Kim!"

Kimberly laughed as he reached to hold her. After a moment they both sat quietly. "You know," Tommy whispered, "there were days when I would never have dreamed of this moment."

"Me neither," Kim said. "After the letter I never thought I'd hear you say I love you again."

"I never stopped loving you Kimberly Ann Oliver. You are my heart and soul and this is where you belong. Right here with me and our children. No matter what."


End file.
